


Batfamily Headcanons

by Dccomicsquinn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfam Week 2020, Batfamily (DCU), Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dccomicsquinn/pseuds/Dccomicsquinn
Summary: Just some headcanons about our fav family!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Batfamily Headcanons

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ‧ ․ ✟ ᕼEᗩᗪᑕᗩᑎOᑎ ✟ ․ ‧  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
「 I’ve never shared any of my headcannons before, so please be kind 🥺 Anyways, these are based on all of the batfamily. If you enjoy these, I might post more ❤️! 」  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Jason hates the cold weather. It reminds him of the Joker and when he kept him locked up in the abandoned wing of Arkham. The feeling of the cold concrete and metal chair.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Jason absolutely loves cooking. Sometimes he’ll even go to homeless shelters and help cook food for them. It reminds of him of childhood. Since his parents didn’t exactly take care of him, he would go to shelters for food. It’s a special place for him. But no one knows that he volunteers there.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Tim has made his own personal coffee machine from scratch. He’s tried so many other coffee machines, but they just don’t make the ‘perfect’ coffee. He’s even put his own brand on it, called ‘Timspresso’.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Tim loves to play coolmathgames. It’s his guilty pleasure.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Damian enjoys drawing Alfred. He probably draws him more then the rest of the family. Aside from the animals of course.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ There is one door in the manor that Bruce keeps locked. It’s his mother’s office, where she would do all of her paintings. The only person allowed in there is Alfred, to ensure that her artwork is preserved.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Damian listens to a lot of classical music. Mozart being his favourite.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Dick absolutely sucks at cooking. He can barely even cook toast, he burns it. So he mostly just lives on take out of microwave meals.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Dick likes to go back and visit Halys as often as he can. He’ll even help out around the place and assist in certain acts. But he refuses to perform on the trapeze again.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Jason smokes, but it barely does any harm to his body. Since he developed healing properties from the Lazarus pit  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Damian is vegetarian. The only reason he won’t go vegan is because he loves milk too much. The baby just wants a warm glass of milk before bed.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ When Bruce has a family dinner at the manor, he knows that Jason won’t turn up. He never has. But Bruce always makes sure Alfred makes him a plate for him just in case.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ When Bruce first got custody of Damian, he took him to the Zoo. However, that was a mistake. While there, Damian managed to open the monkeys enclosure. Let’s just say that Bruce and him left shortly after that. Bruce had to alter the security footage and he vowed never to take him back there again.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ On Christmas Dick buys everyone matching sweaters. The only people who will willingly wear it is Alfred and Bruce. Tim ‘conveniently’ spills coffee on his before he can even put his on. Damian just flat out refuses. And Jason ‘accidentally’ tears his when pulling it on, claiming that his muscles are too big for it.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ If Tim ever has to write Damian’s name in a letter, he always spells it ‘Damien’ just to irritate him. Once a teacher at school spelt it that way, and he claimed that Tim had put her up to it.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Jason always needs to have his morning cigarette. He will go to extreme lengths to ensure that he gets it. Sometimes he’ll stand in the kitchen and turn on the exhaust hood if he’s too lazy to go outside or if it’s too cold.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Titus is naturally more protective over the females within the manor. For example if Damian and Stephanie were to get in a heated argument, Titus would definitely take Stephanie’s side.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
‧ ․ ✰ Alfred the cat likes to sneak down to the Batcave and sleep inside the batmobile. Sometimes when Bruce goes out on patrol, halfway to his destination, he hears purring from the backseat and realised that accidentally brought Alfred along.


End file.
